


The Kitty And The Kat

by ozhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Dora Milaje, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Wakanda, the Dora Milaje are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>First prize in my 1111 Followers Tumblr giveaway for kinder-hemd, who asked for a T’Challa/Darcy friendship fic. I promised a minimum 5,000 words, this one topped out over 6,500, so I’ve split it into 3 chapters for easier reading!</em>
</p><p>  <em>I’d previously had thoughts about this very thing after finding out that in comic canon, T’Challa studied in the US and Europe. I wasn’t able to track down exact details, but it’s not in the least impossible that he was studying for a master’s in political science at Culver University - probably his third or fourth degree - at the same time as Darcy, even though she’s 10-12 years his junior, by my best estimate.</em></p><p>Title courtesy of taleasadubh... I'm sure you'll figure it out if you think about it for a moment :P</p><p>The Dora Milaje 'Aunika' was inspired by <a href="http://moontyrant.tumblr.com/post/144377198660/i-just-love-tchallas-bodyguards-so-much">this Tumblr post</a> <strike>a Tumblr post I now can't find</strike> which 'created' her as an older guard who's seen and done it all. <strike>If you could link me to this post so I could thank the creator I would be forever grateful! </strike>Found it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Could you hand me that book, please, from the top shelf? The one on the far left.”

T’Challa looked up in surprise at being addressed, only to realise that the speaker wasn’t talking to him, but to Nakia.

Nakia stared down from her full six-foot-five height - plus two-inch heels on her boots - at the short, brown-haired young woman addressing her. Then she looked at T’Challa and asked;

“Shall I make her go away, Highness?” in Wakandan.

“She is as entitled to use the library as any other student at Culver,” T’Challa replied in the same language before turning back to the shelf of books he was perusing with an unconcerned shrug. “Leave her be.”

“Hey,” the young woman said sharply, “I asked you, Lanky, not His Entitled Highness over there. And don’t you dare play the No Speakee English card with me. I saw you in the farmer’s market the other day haggling with a man over the price of his zucchini.”

T’Challa absolutely couldn’t resist turning around to look. Nakia’s mouth hung open with shock. He had to firmly suppress the urge to laugh.

“So,” the young woman continued, her tone even sharper than before, “are you going to hand me that book, or am I gonna have to go find a stool and get even more annoyed than I already am?”

“Give her the book, Nakia,” T’Challa said in English.

“Why, _thank_ you,” was the response, in heavily sarcastic tones, as Nakia, still stunned into silence, handed the book over.

“Have we met?” T’Challa had to ask. She looked vaguely familiar, somehow.

“I’ve only been in your classes for the last eight months, but no.” She shot him a poisonous look from deep blue eyes behind round glasses, clutching the book to her chest.

“You will address Prince T’Challa as ‘Your Highness’!” Nakia snapped, recovering herself finally.

“No.” It was a calm but very definite negative.

Nakia’s jaw dropped open again. Beginning to feel amused, T’Challa folded his arms and smiled.

“Might I ask why?” he asked politely.

“Because I don’t have to. I’m not one of your subjects. I’m an American citizen and I’m giving your entitled, rich, aristocratic ass the _exact_ amount of attention I think it deserves.” And with that, the young woman spun around, her nose in the air, and walked away.

Or she would have done, but she stepped on her own trailing shoelace and fell flat on her face.

Nakia snorted with laughter. T’Challa sent her a quelling look and went to help the young woman up. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Miss…?”

“Lewis,” she muttered, her face flushing red as he helped her up and picked up the thick book she’d dropped. “Thanks.” She grabbed it back from his hands.

“That’s twice you’ve used the word _entitled_ in regards to me.” T’Challa gave her a curious look. “But I’ve received no special consideration here at Culver. I live off-campus, I attend the same classes as other students…”

Miss Lewis very nearly quivered with rage. “Oh yes. You do. Absolutely. And everywhere you go, there are at least three bodyguards. _Everywhere_. Do you know what that means?”

He blinked. Shook his head, a little puzzled.

“It means that in every class you attend, there are _four_ less seats available for other students, not one. And you may _think_ you get no special consideration, but that’s bullshit. No matter how late you sign up for a class, no matter how sought-after those few precious spots available are, _you_ get jumped straight to the top of the list. And so do your three bodyguards. Which means that _four_ people get bumped _off_ the list to make room for you.”

“You lost your place in a class,” T’Challa realised.

“I lost my place in _three_ fucking classes because of you and your _no special consideration_ , and because of this I haven’t been able to reconcile my class schedule enough to get all my goddamn credits in!” she was shouting now, uncaring of the tutting librarians approaching, flanked by T’Challa’s other two attendant bodyguards. “So instead of graduating with my peers, I’m gonna have to take some bullshit unpaid summer internship to get six _measly_ science credits, and then I’m gonna have to take some _other_ bullshit badly-paid position probably flipping burgers somewhere until Culver fucking let me graduate!”

Aunika stepped between T’Challa and the angry Miss Lewis. “That’s enough, Darcy.” She didn’t have Nakia’s imposing height, but she had thirty years’ experience on the younger Dora Milaje, and it showed in her icily collected demeanor.

Darcy’s lips flattened into a straight line. She glared at Aunika for a few moments before shaking her head, looking around at the silently watching, disapproving librarians.

“Fuck it,” she muttered, before pushing between two librarians and walking out, spine stiffly erect. But not before T’Challa had seen the tears welling in her blue eyes.

“You knew her name,” he said quietly to Aunika as they left the library in Miss Lewis’ angry wake.

Aunika rolled her eyes at him. “My prince, I have complete files on every person in all of your classes. Of course I know her name.”

“Yes, but… it’s more than that. You called her _Darcy_. That’s her first name?”

“It is,” Aunika said grudgingly. “She is quite nice. For a person of Caucasian descent.”

T’Challa didn’t bother to suppress his laugh. “White people are not _all_ racists!”

“Even most of those who try not to be, still fail,” Nakia muttered behind him, and he glanced back at her.

Aunika spoke again. “That is true. Darcy, though… she does not even look at the colour of a person’s skin. Only inside their hearts.”

“That’s very poetic, Aunika,” T’Challa said lightly, but his own heart lay heavy in his breast, because he had injured Darcy Lewis, however unwittingly. He said as much to Aunika.

She nodded unwillingly. “It is true. I heard her speak of it to a friend, yesterday. She only found out then, I think, that she cannot graduate.”

“It doesn’t seem right. Is there anything we can do?”

“Even if we could, Highness, there is not time enough for her to take the classes that would make up those missing credits.” Aunika shook her head regretfully.

“Find out if anyone else is in a similar position because of our being here,” T’Challa requested, and Aunika nodded, recognising his mood.

She reported back to him a couple of hours later that there were two others. “But one of them is failing some of his classes anyway. He will be here at least another semester to retake, and will have time to make up the credits then. The last is from a wealthy family, and already has a position in her family firm that will give her the necessary credits and see her well paid both before and after graduation.”

“So it is only Miss Lewis who is truly disadvantaged,” T’Challa murmured thoughtfully. “Well. I shall see what I can do.”

He went first to his adviser, and then to the head of the faculty, and by the end of the day had also seen the Dean, who only shook his head regretfully when T’Challa asked if Miss Lewis could receive an exemption to graduate with her peers and make up the missing credits following the ceremony.

“We cannot bend the requirements, your Highness. Once we do it for one student, precedent has been set. Culver has a policy of treating all its students equally.”

“That is precisely the problem; you did not treat _me_ equally,” T’Challa said, by now thoroughly annoyed by everybody’s no-can-do attitude. No university in Wakanda would ever allow this to happen. Culver had failed Miss Lewis by not having enough suitable places available for _all_ their students.

Turning to leave, his eyes fell on Nakia, Aunika and Jasuri - and he suddenly realised, with an even more overwhelming sense of guilt, that Culver actually _did_ have enough places for all its students. Until _he_ came along and shoehorned three extra bodies into the system, who weren’t even students. He’d tried to convince his Dora Milaje to study with him, to earn qualifications for themselves, but they had all flatly refused, telling him that studies would be a distraction from the task that was their honour to perform.

Still, as Darcy had said, there were limited spaces in the classrooms; thirty seats was thirty seats, whether they were occupied by a student or someone else.

“Would you please extend an invitation to Miss Lewis, to come to our residence this evening? I wish to right the wrong we have done her,” he told Aunika.

Nakia snorted. “She will be fine, Highness. Leave well alone. The girl despises you.”

“Nakia, you display your jealousy,” Aunika said in an even tone, making Nakia look away and T’Challa blink with shock.

“You think - I have an interest in Miss Lewis? No!” He was horrified at the mere thought. “I mean, I am sure she is very nice, but I would never betray my father’s faith in me with a dalliance with someone who is not even of our people!”

Properly chastised, Nakia fell to the rear of the group, her face downcast. Aunika gave T’Challa an approving nod.

“A debt is owed, T’Challa. You are correct in that. I will see if Darcy will come to see you.”

She didn’t come that evening, but the next; her small chin held up and proudly defiant. The first thing she said, when Aunika escorted her into T’Challa’s presence, was;

“I don’t want your money. I’m not a charity case.”

Since his first instinct had been to offer exactly that, T’Challa was caught a little flat-footed. He invited her to take a seat, to cover his discomfort.

“A debt is owed nonetheless, Miss Lewis. I looked into it and you are quite correct that my presence, and that of my bodyguards, has unfairly disadvantaged you. I wish to make amends for that. How would you suggest I may go about doing so?”

She considered him for a moment, pushing her glasses a little higher on her nose, before suddenly smiling. “So you’re not quite as snooty and arrogant as I thought. Why don’t you call me Darcy?” She stuck out a small hand and T’Challa shook it politely.

“And please, call me T’Challa. You are quite correct that you owe me no more respect than any other person who is not a Wakandan citizen.”

Darcy’s smile widened a little further. “Thank you, T’Challa, that’s very nice of you. I was very rude in the library… and I’m sorry.”

“I think you had cause. Your apology is accepted, though. I only hope that you will accept mine.”

“You’re forgiven.” Darcy glanced at Aunika, smiled at her too. “And I’m not so mad anymore. Aunika helped me out today and I’ve found an internship. I’m guaranteed it, too. Seems I’m the only applicant.”

“I am very glad for you,” T’Challa said sincerely.

“Plus, the Dean called and said that as soon as I submit my signed-off work from the scientist I’m interning with, he’ll sign my graduation certificate. And that it will have the same date on it as everyone else. I just won’t get the ceremony - _this_ year, but I can come next year if I want to.”

“You will not, then, be disadvantaged when looking for a paid position,” T’Challa surmised.

“No,” Darcy gave him a slightly cheeky smile. “Plus, if I had, you know, a personal letter of recommendation from the Crown Prince of Wakanda saying what an awesome human being I am, that would be something pretty unique to send in with my resumé when I’m applying for jobs.”

“ _Darcy!_ ” Aunika said reproachfully, but there was a laugh in her voice, and T’Challa found himself laughing too at her audacity.

“You shall have a glowing letter of praise,” he promised her. “If you will not accept financial compensation, it is the least that I can do for you.”

“Well, as to that,” Darcy said, “ _I’m_ going to refuse to take your money on principle, but the astrophysicist I’m going to intern for, Doctor Foster? She’s running this absolutely incredible project on a shoestring, because a lot of the ‘mainstream’ scientists - read Old Asshole White Guys - think she’s barking mad, but I’ve heard her speak. She could be onto something, something amazing, maybe.”

“But she lacks funding,” T’Challa said astutely.

“Yup. She’s looking for an intern because she desperately needs someone to help with her data input, and I can do that, I don’t mind it at all. It’s an easy way to earn the science credits, frankly. There’s on-site accommodation, a small room off the back of the lab, and again, that’s fine, I’ve slept in worse. What does concern me is the fact that Doctor Foster is about eighty pounds wringing wet and I suspect she eats like a bird. I just want to make sure there’s enough money in the kitty that I don’t have to live on cereal all summer, ya feel me?”

T’Challa had to laugh as Darcy finished talking, finally. Aunika was quietly snickering behind her hand too. “I think we can probably do something about that,” T’Challa said when he managed to get control over his voice again. “If Doctor Foster is anything like the Wakandan scientists I know, though, she’ll spend any grant money she receives on equipment and you’ll still end up eating cereal all summer. How about, you and the good doctor suddenly develop a mysterious benefactor who makes sure you eat for free at all the local restaurants?”

Darcy grinned. “That’s very generous, but this is in Bumfuck Nowhere, New Mexico. There _might_ be _one_ diner.”

He was _fairly_ sure that wasn’t actually the name of the town. “A line of credit at the grocery store, then,” he suggested. “I’m sure that a resourceful person such as yourself can make sure that Doctor Foster never even realises that the bill never arrives.”

“That sounds like a good plan, and a very gracious offer,” Darcy said, hesitated and then dipped her head in an awkward little bow. “Your Highness.”

T’Challa smiled, liking her more and more. “T’Challa, Darcy, please. I get enough of that nonsense from my own people.”

Aunika coughed behind her hand.

“Except Aunika, of course, who’s been guarding me since I was in diapers and doesn’t bother half the time.”

That made Darcy giggle, and glance back at Aunika. “I bet he was a _dreadful_ child.”

“He does not improve significantly as an adult,” Aunika responded, absolutely deadpan.

“ _Thank_ you, Aunika. It has genuinely been a pleasure to meet you, though, Darcy. I wish we’d had a chance to talk before this, and I wish you the very best in the future.” T’Challa offered his hand to her again, smiling. “I will write you that recommendation letter, and please make sure you give us the details of your internship so that I can make the other arrangements.”

“Thank you, T’Challa,” Darcy shook his hand, “for being so kind and generous after I was such a bitch.”

He waved away her thanks with another smile, walking her to the door. “I hope we shall meet again, one day,” he said sincerely.

“You never know. If Wakanda ever opens its borders to international visitors, maybe I’ll apply for a holiday visa,” Darcy laughed.

“We should be delighted to see you there.”

“I’ll walk you home,” Aunika told Darcy. “It’s late, and dark.”

“Just get Nakia to give my Taser back and I’ll be all good,” Darcy said with a grin, “I might not be a bamf like you amazing ladies, but I can take care of myself.”

“What’s a _bamf_?” T’Challa asked curiously, not having heard the term before.

“A Dora Milaje, your Highness,” Aunika said smoothly, before putting her arm around Darcy’s shoulders. “I know you can take care of yourself,” her voice trailed off as she led the younger woman out, “but I feel like a walk, so let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and Darcy become the strangest of penpals.

T’Challa didn’t see Darcy again before his time at Culver was up, but he did make sure that he wrote a glowing letter of recommendation praising her integrity, her honesty and her sense of humour, and requested that Aunika deliver it. Aunika returned with the internship details - she’d already investigated Dr. Foster before letting Darcy apply, and hinted that she’d actually made the other applications for the position ‘disappear’ too. T’Challa chose not to inquire, and left the arrangements in Aunika’s capable hands.

He was surprised when an email was forwarded to him a few weeks later; a chatty note from Darcy addressed to Aunika expressing her thanks for everything, talking about her satisfaction with her internship and how much she liked Dr. Foster.

T’Challa felt compelled to reply in the same manner, saying that Darcy was very welcome and he was glad to hear she was doing well. He wasn’t quite sure what made him add a few details about how much he was enjoying being at home in Wakanda with his family, but he did attach a photograph to the email before he sent it, one Aunika had taken of him visiting an animal sanctuary a few days earlier. An orphaned black panther cub had caught his attention when it pounced on his boots and tried to eat his laces; Aunika had taken a photo of him laughing, picking the cub up to chastise it gently.

Darcy couldn’t know the symbolism of what the panther meant to him, but it pleased T’Challa to send her the photograph anyway, and she appeared delighted, because she promptly sent back a photo of an armadillo she’d rescued from becoming roadkill.

He laughed at the strangely adorable ugliness of the creature and sent her pictures of twin baby gorillas rescued with their mother from poachers in Uganda, and rehomed in Wakanda’s vast, unspoiled jungles.

_“OK, you win in the adorable animal stakes, but look what we found out in the desert!”_ the responding email read. When T’Challa downloaded the attached photograph, though, it was of a large blond man smiling and holding up a cup.

_“Didn’t your mother teach you not to pick up strange men?”_ he sent back. _“I should send Aunika to teach you better self-preservation skills.”_

“T’Challa!” Aunika herself burst in at that moment, making him startle up with shock. “You should see what is happening in America.” Leaning over his computer, she rapidly tapped keys, bringing up a website that appeared to be streaming some shaky cellphone camera footage on loop.

“Where is this?” T’Challa asked in shock, gazing at the huge metal construct striding through the streets.

“Puente Antiguo.”

His head snapped around to stare at her as the name rang warning bells in his mind. Her expression of dread confirmed the truth.

“That’s where Darcy is. How fast could we get there?” The email he’d just seen had been sent quite a few hours ago…

“Whatever happened, it is already over. SHIELD is on site. This was the only cellphone footage that was uploaded, and it has already been deleted off the internet. The only reason this copy exists is that I copied it before SHIELD got to it.”

T’Challa stared as the footage looped again, his mind whirring. If SHIELD was on site, he would be recognised, questions asked that he did not particularly wish to deal with. “Aunika,” he said, and she knew what he wanted even before he asked.

“I will go, T’Challa, but what would you have me do?”

“Just make sure that Darcy is safe,” he said, knowing that he could leave the rest to her discretion. She nodded and departed without another word.

Aunika returned two days later, alone, and with a most astonishing story to tell. After hearing what she had to say, T’Challa sat staring at her for several minutes.

“You believe it?” he asked finally.

“I do,” she answered simply. “I do not think that Darcy would lie - and her story, and those of Doctors Foster and Selvigg, tie together completely. There are SHIELD agents all over Puente Antiguo running about like chickens with their heads cut off. _Something_ very, very odd happened there, and I can only consider that Darcy’s testimony is that of a reliable, first-hand witness who we are well acquainted with. Taking that together with that footage SHIELD made such strenuous efforts to destroy all evidence of, yes.”

“Strange happenings are afoot, Aunika,” T’Challa said quietly after thinking on that for a little while.

“They are.”

“I am going to see my father. I believe that it may be in Wakanda’s best interest to keep quite a close eye on Dr. Foster and her research.”

“Well, we already have an operative in place,” Aunika remarked.

“You mean Darcy,” T’Challa stopped on his way to the door.

“She seems quite attached to Dr. Foster, and I doubt that she would be averse to remaining with her once the internship is completed. If, for example, Dr. Foster received enough funding to enable her to hire an assistant.”

“Which would then give us access to not only Dr. Foster’s official research findings, but also Darcy’s personal impressions - and perhaps advance warning if anything like this should happen again,” T’Challa realised. Aunika inclined her head with a smile, and he bowed his own in respect. “I shall see to it myself.”

He debated with himself about whether to tell Darcy, and in the end decided that he should. Aunika’s visit had tipped her off that he knew all about what had happened with Thor. He hadn’t been prepared for the relief with which she leaped on his offer when he made it, via webcam one evening.

“Oh, thank God.”

“I beg your pardon?” T’Challa blinked.

“SHIELD has basically shut us down under a blanket of silence. Erik - Dr. Selvigg - has gone off on some uber-secret program with Agent iPod Thief and Jane’s not even allowed to _talk_ to anyone at Culver, or any other research institution. Without being able to publish, she’s got no chance of more grant money, which means she’d have no choice but to work for SHIELD if she wants to keep on researching.”

“Ah, I see,” T’Challa realised. “She’s afraid of being sucked into a black hole of government secrecy.”

“Exactly! Whereas if Wakanda is funding the research, SHIELD _can’t_ hush everything up.” Darcy grinned victoriously.

“We would never do that,” T’Challa promised. “Do you think you could convince Doctor Foster to accept?”

“I’m sure of it.”

“And our other condition?”

Darcy looked pensive, leaning on her chin. “You’re basically asking because you want me to tip you off if she gets close to a breakthrough, aren’t you?”

“I am. As I’ve said to you before, Darcy, I know scientists; I know how secretive they can be about their work. What Doctor Foster is doing has potentially gigantic implications, not only for science but also for the whole of humanity. While I trust SHIELD with her secrets no more than you do, I think having someone to negotiate on behalf of the world who isn’t part of a ‘secretive government agency’ could prove beneficial. But I can’t be that person if I don’t know it’s about to happen.”

“Fair enough,” Darcy nodded. “We can’t count on our next alien being as nice as Thor. Or as cute.” She grinned mischievously. “Though I wish Aunika and Nakia could have met Lady Sif. They would have gotten along like a house on fire. Possibly literally.”

He had to chuckle. “You just want to see epic girl-on-girl fights. I found out what _bamf_ means, incidentally.”

She grinned unrepentantly. “Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t love to see some Xena-style smackdown as well. And it’s a perfect description.”

“I do not deny the second, but I decline to incriminate myself by answering your accusation.”

“Tell you what, if it ever happens, promise to record it for me and we can watch it together and share popcorn,” Darcy bargained, making T’Challa laugh outright.

“It’s a deal, my friend.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy didn’t have a chance to call T’Challa when SHIELD whisked them off to Tromsø. She called after, when they were on their way back to New York, Jane in a hopping rage which turned into the depths of despair once they found Thor had already left. T’Challa wasn’t angry, though.

“It was nothing you did, Darcy, nor any part of Doctor Foster’s research. Keep up the good work.”

That didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about failing him, though, so when Jane vanished in London, she called him even before she called the police. And then she called him back once Jane had reappeared and Thor had been and gone again.

“I’m on my way,” was all he said, crisply, but he turned up about twenty minutes after the Dark Elves had turned Greenwich into a wasteland. Tearful and in shock, being asked questions she couldn’t possibly answer by the British police, Darcy nearly threw herself at T’Challa when he arrived.

He wrapped steadying arms around her for a brief hug before passing her off to Aunika, Jasuri and Nakia, producing a sheaf of documents from inside his suit jacket which proved, to Darcy’s shock, to be proof that she, Jane, Erik and even Ian were covered by Wakandan diplomatic immunity (Thor had his own).

“Anyone we’ve missed?” Aunika asked in an undertone as T’Challa stunned the protesting policemen into silence with his innate authority.

“N-no,” Darcy tried to suppress her tears, but she was shaking with shock, and it was Nakia who gave her a surprisingly tight hug.

“You have done well, Darcy Lewis,” she said gruffly. “Hold on a little while longer and we will have you all to a place of safety soon.”

‘A place of safety’ turned out to be the recently-opened Wakandan embassy in London, at least until Jasuri had ensured that nobody knew exactly who was involved in ‘saving the world’ and deemed it safe for Jane and Darcy to return to their apartment.

“I seem to have a habit of leaving it until it’s too late to call you in,” Darcy said guiltily as Aunika, Nakia, Jasuri and T’Challa took turns hugging her goodbye.

“Once again, it was not Dr. Foster’s research that _caused_ this,” T’Challa shook his head. “You called at the right time, Darcy. I only wish we had arrived sooner to help in your hour of need.”

“I don’t think diplomacy would have worked with the Dark Elves,” Darcy said with a wry smile.

“I don’t think I ever said that diplomacy was the only skill I brought to the table,” T’Challa gave her a smirk.

“True. Your bamf bodyguards would have kicked their nasty asses right back to Fartalfheim.”

“I don’t think that was what it was called,” Aunika murmured, but all three of the Dora Milaje were chuckling under their breath, smiling warmly at Darcy. They claimed another hug each from her before bidding her a fond farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Darcy was up to during Civil War.
> 
> 'Jasuri' is the Dora Milaje who was seen with T'Challa during the movie, if you were wondering.

**Chapter Three**

_I made up a section of the Sokovia Accords as pertaining to Thor in this chapter, for purposes of the plot. I’ve no idea whether the section about Thor and Asgardians might have been anything like this or not - but an awful lot of things could have been sneaked by in that thick sheaf of paper!_

Darcy’s friendship brought the unexpected benefit of Thor’s trust along with it. King T’Chaka was the first head of state he agreed to meet with, T’Challa invited to sit in on the meeting. The three men left on excellent terms with each other, Thor even promising, with his deep booming laugh, that he would introduce Lady Sif to the Dora Milaje next time she came to Earth.

“Perhaps next time I am able to visit, we shall spar, you and I,” he said as he shook T’Challa’s hand in farewell.

T’Challa blinked in surprise. “No thanks. I saw what you did to those aliens in New York.”

Thor gave him an uncomfortably penetrating look. “My friend, I have been fighting and training with superior warriors for a thousand years. The way you move is unmistakable. Our mutual friend Darcy Lewis thinks you only a statesman, but I see beyond that. I am glad that she and my Lady Jane have had the protection of a warrior such as yourself, and your shield-sisters.”

There wasn’t an awful lot he could say to that, so T’Challa only nodded awkwardly. “They will always have my protection, should it be required,” he offered.

“That is very good to know.” Thor gave him a grave nod.

T’Challa wasn’t really all that surprised when Thor turned up after Sokovia fell from the sky, stolen Wakandan vibranium used to turn the city into a projectile that would have wiped out the human race without the Avengers’ intervention. He _was_ surprised when Thor said he had to return to Asgard, though.

“And so, I must ask you once again to extend your protection to my Lady Jane and to Darcy Lewis,” Thor said, as the two of them talked together. “It is known, now, that they are dear to me, and there is always a possibility of someone targeting them because of that.”

“The Avengers…?” T’Challa checked.

“They have other things to worry about, at this time. I would not go,” Thor’s eyes were shadowed, “but something is very wrong on Asgard. I do not know when I will return, T’Challa. Or even _if_ I will.”

T’Challa stood and offered the other prince a respectful bow. “ _When_ you return, my friend, you will find those you love safe under Wakandan protection. I give you my word on it.”

Thor bowed equally respectfully in return and shook his hand with a grateful thanks. Watching him fly off, T’Challa wasn’t at all surprised to find Aunika at his shoulder.

“What do you intend, T’Challa?”

“Father and I have been talking for some time about Wakanda engaging more with the outside world. The terrible tragedy of Sokovia only intensifies the need.” T’Challa turned to look at her. “I intend to propose a research institute, one which will be open to only the very best scientists in their fields from around the world, where they can come and work with the best Wakandan minds on important projects. They will have all the funding they require, no need to waste their time begging for grants or being beholden to big business. Dr. Foster is a Nobel nominee; why would we _not_ invite her?”

Aunika’s nod was approving. “Good. But such a project will take time to come to fruition, even for us. What do we do in the meantime? Dr. Foster is on a lecture tour in the Far East right now.”

“Then we will fulfill my promise to Prince Thor,” T’Challa said, with an even look, “by providing them with proper protection.”

“I shall take Nakia,” Aunika decided. “Jasuri will do very well to gain a year or two as experience managing Your Recklessness.”

He had to laugh at that. “Thank you. I’m sure managing Darcy and Dr. Foster will be like a holiday for you.”

“You are quite correct,” she said, deadpan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bombing in Lagos happened and King T’Chaka made the decision to sign the Accords, T’Challa didn’t expect to hear from Aunika. The expletives she shouted down the phone at him almost singed his ears off, though.

“Did you read the part about Prince Thor?” she demanded. “Because I can assure you that Jane and Darcy have read it very well indeed and they’re scared out of their wits!”

T’Challa hastily scrambled to pull his copy up on the screen in front of him, clicking hastily to the section number Aunika gave him.

“Oh,” he said a little weakly after reading it. It basically gave the UN power to hold Jane Foster hostage - and she was specifically named - unless and until Thor signed the Accords. And it held _her_ responsible should he not be available to face the consequences of breaking them.

“Jane and Darcy think you’ve signed up to this, T’Challa, so I suggest you goddamn well do something about it! Thor’s not even on-planet. I’m taking them into hiding until you get your head out of your ass!”

The phone went dead and T’Challa set it down with a wince. Jasuri looked at him, her eyebrow cocked in a way that reminded him far too much of how Aunika had been reproaching him since he was a small child.

“Not good news?”

“No, but we are signing the Accords this afternoon and I cannot make my father change his plans for this one thing. We must work to have this clause altered afterwards.”

“I have always liked the saying ‘It is better to seek forgiveness than permission’,” Jasuri said, a little unexpectedly. “Certainly, both the Black Panther and the Dora Milaje have always operated by that credo, and so, it seems, have the Avengers. The Sokovia Accords seem to state that there can _be_ no forgiveness without prior permission.”

“You do not like it, I see; but the Accords do not apply to us. Within Wakanda, we operate under the aegis of the Crown, and without, we have diplomatic immunity.”

She looked him full in the face, but said nothing, and T’Challa found himself feeling a little ashamed.

“Perhaps we should consider offering the Avengers a secondary base here in Wakanda,” he offered. “And perhaps, diplomatic immunity for them as well.”

“Your Highness, you seek to make exemptions to these rules even while saying we must abide by them.” Jasuri shook her head. “It is not my place to question His Majesty… but it _is_ yours. Otherwise, what good did all those years of study do you?”

“I knew you were listening in all those lectures on political science and the skills of negotiation,” T’Challa muttered under his breath. Jasuri smiled a tight little smile.

“The Dora Milaje do not need certificates or letters after our name to be wise, Your Highness.”

T’Challa rubbed his forehead with a sigh. “Thank you, Jasuri, for your insight. I will speak to my father after the signing ceremony. I am quite certain that he will not stop it now, and I would not seek to start a fight with him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa sat, covered with dust, his father’s blood still staining his shirt and his hands. His eyes burned, but the tears would not come. Not now. Romanoff spoke to him, but he barely heard her, his heart aching for vengeance.

_I will destroy the one who has done this. I will destroy every trace that they ever existed, and I will destroy anyone who stands in my way…_

His phone chirped, as he walked away from Romanoff, and he took it out and looked at it blankly.

It was a message from Darcy.

_I am so terribly sorry, T’Challa. If you need to talk, I’m here._

Perhaps she would understand, Darcy who had lost her own father, he recalled. She’d told him about her father’s death in a car accident when she was sixteen, a drunk driver’s recklessness snatching him away, ending her childhood too soon in an incident just as senseless as the one which had just occurred.

But he wasn’t ready to talk about it, not yet, any more than he was ready to grieve. Right now, he only wanted to _hunt_.

It was when he was dragging the murderous sociopath Zemo back to the UN for trial that T’Challa suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to talk to Darcy. Jasuri gave him the most poisonous look he’d ever received from her when he asked her where to find Aunika, though.

“I do not think that you want to hear the things that Aunika will have to say to you right now, Your Majesty,” she practically spat out his new title, her black eyes hard with rage.

“I’m sure you’re right,” T’Challa sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of the world pressing on his shoulders. “Well. Let’s go home then, Jasuri. We have a funeral to prepare for and a nation in mourning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy was honestly the last person he’d expected to see when he got off the plane. But there she was standing between Aunika and Nakia, who were both glaring at him, their arms folded. He ignored them both for Darcy, though, who came running over and threw her arms around him in a tight, comforting hug.

T’Challa let himself enjoy the sisterly embrace for a long moment before setting her gently aside and looking down at her.

“I need not ask what you are doing here. Of course this is the place of safety where Aunika decided to bring you and Dr. Foster. I’m sorry that I didn’t look at the Accords properly…”

“It’s all right, T’Challa,” she said gently. “You had other things on your mind.” She glanced behind him, to where the coffin was being unloaded by an honour guard of the Dora Milaje. “And you’ve got duties to perform now. We’ll talk later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s not under the best circumstances,” T’Challa said impulsively when he saw Darcy again later, “but I’m glad you’re finally in Wakanda.”

Darcy smiled at him. “It’s even more amazing than you told me. I don’t think you’ll be able to get rid of me, or Jane - she’s been snatched up by your scientists and I think they’re redefining the laws of physics as we speak.”

“You are both welcome here for as long as you wish,” he said, “and I will have citizenship papers drawn up for you so that you are always able to return.”

Jasuri drew in a shocked breath beside him; he glanced at her briefly. “Yes, Jasuri, they _are_ white, and they were not born here. But never let it be said that Wakanda will not stand by her friends.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Darcy said, and when he looked back at her, she gave him a deep, respectful, and surprisingly graceful bow. “You’re a wise and generous king, and Wakanda is lucky to have you.”

“ _I_ am lucky to have you as my friend,” T’Challa said, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly, raising her back up. “I only wish you and my father could have met. He’d have liked you too.”

“He seemed like an amazing man, from everything I’ve learned about him,” Darcy said as he gestured her to a seat. “Aunika gave me a Wakandan history book, though, and it seems as though he was only following in the footsteps of some pretty awesome ancestors.”

“I know. I have a lot to live up to, and I have made a poor start,” T’Challa grimaced, “almost killing an innocent man, fighting in a war against the wrong side.”

“We all make mistakes,” Darcy said quietly, “some of them worse than others, but I don’t think this one’s beyond redeeming. You’ve offered safe haven to Jane and I. I’m pretty sure that there’s others who will need sanctuary from that asshole Ross as well.”

Across the room, he saw Aunika start, hand flying up to the earpiece she was wearing. She began to grin, then.

“Sooner than you think, perhaps, Your Majesty,” she called to him. “Steve Rogers is on the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As always, I’d love to hear what you think!_
> 
> _As we’ve caught up to movie canon, this is the end of this ‘verse for now, though I do have some vague ideas that may come to fruition in the future. It could possibly exist in the same ‘verse as Breaking The Raft, and there may be a future story which ties the two together._

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there are not intended to be ANY romantic overtones to T'Challa and Darcy's friendship. They become very fond of each other but in an older brother/younger sister kind of way.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, you can leave them for me here or find me on [Tumblr](http://ozhawkauthor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
